Runestone Saga
by fropuff
Summary: This isn't Runelords, this Fan Fic is the Runestone Saga, a apologize for accidently putting it in the wrong catagory. This story is what take place after the series ends, of what happens to Sky, Jaqueline and Kristen. This is my first story so enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Discliamer: I do not own Runestone Saga.**

**Months have past since Sky and Kristen defeated Sigurd. Kristen went back to college and Sky back to his studies in high school. Sky's parents put him on a hefty regiment, to the point where Sky was watched all the time. Their trust in their son was depleted. After running away with his cousin, Kristen, which led the parents to believe they were in love, then running away to Corsica for a year by himself (Note: the parents still don't know where he was or what happen in that year). And comes back in a coma; watching Sky has become Sonja and Henry's(his parents) only goal. They would drop him off at school have the teacher report if he acting weird or doesn't show up for class. Then they'll pick him up go to the library( if he needed to use the facilities, the parents would sit there bored normally) and finally off home.**

**None of this really matter for Sky because for him during the day they can watch every move but at night when everyone was nuzzled in bed he, Sky would "walk." He would set the rune casts and with them he would have the power to time travel, prophecies, possess, become animals, and other people in different lifetimes. He decided ever since Sigurd, his grandfather, finally passed he should become a master in this art, so that no one would nor ever use him again.**

**But it was always in the evening when he walked he had to be careful when to sets the cast. His body and spirit splits, without his spirit his body is in a sleeplike state. And during this state of separation his body won't wake unless he calls to it. The very reason he was comatose, was because he couldn't call out to his body, someone moved it from where he set the cast. As he looked for his body his spirit connection to his body weakened, if that connection was to be severed he would be force suffer a fate worst than death; he would become a draug, ghost, forever walking the earthly plain looking for his body never able enter the next life.**

**Luckily, for Sky he had learn his lesson in regards to his grandfather, Sky made sure no one was around to watch him leave the house to go to the abandon factory, believed to be haunted, to set the cast . Tonight however, he found Jacqueline waiting for him there.**

"**How did you find me'**

"**you know me, I'm a hunter" she smiled as she retorted.**

"**Ok, how, I mean why are you her"**

**She sighed "you should know as the heirs we should be trying to kill each other," **_**oh great she came to kill me **_**Sky thought. She continued "and since you killed me the feud should have ended, well that seems to be, not the case."**

"**Don't tell me, your cousins, family who are not gifted want me dead right? Damn it you're here to kill me!" Sky taking a more defensive pose then when he first saw her.**

"**NO… and yes, yes they want you dead… but they are not willing to perform the deed , cause it's illegal and a sin to do it on this plain. So they sent me."**

"**OH now its illegal to kill, not like running me off the road or burning down the house I was in while hunting was going to kill me.:**

**Sensing the conversation may bring up past shameful events she was no baited into going into the topic. Jacqueline said "well English boy, I did have a talk with my family and your aunt and both…"**

**Sky's laughed" My aunt talked to you." **

**Jacqueline continued " she reluctantly excepted me into her life, since I sort of died in front if her, can I finish what I was saying" when he didn't make any objection she went on "both families agreed you a nd your like should live under the condition of…"**

"**What?"**

"**marriage to… and here the kicker…me" dumbfound, Sky was speechless. " Our families believe only way to settle this feud is the old way of marriage.**

"**It didn't work out in the past."**

**Getting annoyed where this conversation me go Jacqueline said "how would you know unless you actually time traveled." **_**Oh shit she doesn't know about the runes powers.**_

**He replied "unlike your family, we pat down our family history."**

"**the two line become one and with that joining there's no need to fight. Don't pull that under age crap cause you know as well as I, we're bother consider adults in Corsican eyes."**

**Unable to think of anything smart to say nor willing to go to war with over a stupid feud Sky said "fine I except, when does this shotgun wedding take place."**

" **in two to three weeks, you should tell your family, maybe leave out it's arranged. You know how some parents get, your 16 going on 17 right , if your asks you can simply tell them I'm pregnant." Sky gulped at the thought **_**not only I'm getting married but I may have a unborn child(their relationship hasn't got to that level yet). " Funny, how the I mention marriage you didn't bat a eye but a false pregnancy scares the living crap."**_

"_**It's a real marriage isn't it?" realizing he putting his love life in the hands of two feuding families. "Your children won't be pure Corsician."**_

_**Jacqueline laughed "It hits home! That's partially the point, the more OUR children blood is mix the less obligated our children will be to start up the feud again. Well look at the time …" she looked at her watch kissed him on the cheek " goodbye for now my English boy"**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I apoligize to the readers I haven't been keeping up with the story please except my apology.**

**oh and words in italics are thoughts, also I do not own the Runestone Saga**

**ch 2 **

_**5 am not enough time to sleep**_**, thought Sky,** **_I'll do it in class then_**_. _**As he passed he kitchen to go to his room he recognized the 2 figures looming in the dark. "Shit!" he cursed loudly under his breath.**

**"Where have you been all night mister" his mom gave him a stern stare. **

**"the quarry I think, kind of just woke up there hehe..."**_**Thank god I'm a habitual sleep walker**_**. **

**"This is the first time you ever left the house that way how do we know your not lying"**

**Shrugging off the his mother's question "you can't, cause you don't have to witness to my ahhhh ...sleep walking." As saying this Sky realized he had to find a way to tell his parents he knocked up a girl...So to say.**

**"This is getting no where" his mom walk towards the kitchen steadilty so she wont trip over the long robe. "Since it's already morning, I'll just make breakfast." **

**Continuing her steady strut towards the refrigerator for eggs, Sky's started stuttering "UMMM'... UMMM ummm" "mom dad ... what you say if if I had a girlfriend..." A mix look of annoyance and Happiness spread upon her face as the word came out. The joy did not come from him taking an interest in other girls, she hated the fact that her baby is growing up; the joy came from him taking interest in other girl beside his cousin Kristen.**

**"Who is it dear?" **

**"Ohhhh...no one you know, wh-what will you say though?"**

**"We'll be happy for you of course:**

**"And hypothetically speaking if i got her ummmmmmmm... pre-pre-pregnant." SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT his mom dropped the whole case of eggs on the floor. Luckily his dad dove and saved a few.**

**"Did you you get this girl pregnant for real or hypothetical" His dad said as lifting himself from the floor. Sky looked down feeling more shame in the lie said "yes"**

**"You'll have to take responsibility" **

**"He's just a baby!" His mom squealed.**

**"No, he's a man now... he been making adult decisions for a long time now" His dad stood there stiffly without emotions on his face or in his voice. "Now it is time fro him to pay for his actions. So what are you planning to do son?"**

**"Marry her" **

**Seeing an opening to object, she took it "Do you even love her?" **

**" We didn't go that far in our relationship but I can grow to love her." **_**Its true we don't know much about each other than what family we 're from and trying to kill one another.**_

**"That not the point you can just walk away if you like" **

**" no... dad's right"**

**"When is this SO CALLED MARRIAGE AND WHERE" trying to make light of the situation but failing to hold back her frustrations of losing her son again. **

**"Hehehehehe" Sky laughed then followed up with using **_**Jacqueline's**_**phrase "Here's the kicker... 2 weeks in Corisa."**


End file.
